


Kent Parson and the space cat

by kirastorm



Series: Check space [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Space Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Kent Parson finds a bond for life





	Kent Parson and the space cat

**Author's Note:**

> A very vague stargate atlantis cross over. Definitely set in the SGA universe.

Kent sees the cat first, one of the large telepathic cats that live all over this planet. She is covered in splashes of red and limping.

"Swoops get out the first aid kit." Kent snaps, holding one hand out towards the large white cat. "We'll help you." He tells it earnestly. She stumbles towards him and he realizes she is carrying something in her mouth. Something small. 

The cat walks up to them and places its tiny burden on his feet. It's a kitten, Kent realizes, small enough to be almost new born. "I got it, I got the baby" He announces, sweeping it into his arms.

"You, you will keep." The voice is in his head, almost overwhelming. "You will care and carry and teach and love."

"I will, I will." Kent promises, the words flying out of his mouth before he has time to think about them. 

"Promise made." The voice croaks, and the cat falls over.

"She's bleeding out." Swoops says, "I can't fix this. I can't." 

"Mine." There is a tiny, tired voice in Kents head. "You are mine. I am yours." Kent nods in agreement.

~~~~

They arrive at the village later than planned, having had to stop to deal with the mother cat, and then bury her. Kent had has arms full of the kitten, having refused letting anyone else carry her. 

"We came across one of the large cats along the trail. She was badly wounded and carrying her kit. She lived just long enough to give the kitten into our care." Kent informed the trio of village elders who had come to meet them.

"It is good that she found you." One elder says. "I can see that you are bonded already."

"Bonded?" Kent asks. "mine mine mine" says the voice in his head.

"Ah, did you not mean to join the bond? She has marked you as hers. A bond is a heavy thing. You will be linked for life. An ever present mark on your soul. It is an honour." The elder explains.

"Is there a way to undo the bond?" Swoops asks carefully.

"There is." The elder says sadly. "You must put her down and walk away, never looking back. You must leave this planet and never return, close your mind to all thoughts from her. You will never be the same, there will be darkness on your thoughts and in your life. Quicker to anger, quicker to rage."

"And the cat?" Swoops questions.

"She will die. Slowly, over a week or so."

There is a sharp wail inside Kents skull. it echoes and screams and burns and hurts. He's crying, clutching the kitten hard and gasping for breath. "I won't I won't I won't." He chants. "I couldn't. No no." The wail trails off. and is followed by a weepy "mine?" "yours." Kent replies "Yours." 

~~~~

He names her Kitt Purrson. "it's like my name!" Kent tells her cheerfully. 

"and people will know from it that I am yours?" Kitt asks in reply.

"Yes people will know you are mine." Kent promises.

"Then I shall be Kitt." Kitt purrs. "It is a good name."

~~~~

They are walking down the hall when they come across Jack.

"Holy shit Kent!" Jack cries. "When they said you had a cat, I thought they meant cat sized!"

Kitt has been growing steadily and is now the size of a Labrador retriever. 

"You don't comment on a ladies size Jack." Parson says almost cheerfully. 

"I don't like him." Kitt comments to Kent. "He makes you sad, why does he make you sad?"


End file.
